hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia
Amelia (アメリア, Ameria) is a student from Athelney School of Nen and Abilities, a member of the Specialists' Tower and also a player of their Kritch team. Appearance Amelia is a teenager with naturally tanned skin, black eyes and brown hair which most of the time, she keeps tied in a ponytail. As a student and member of the Specialists' Tower, Amelia most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with a black skirt, alongside long black robes with a blue hoodie and necktie. She also wears dark brown dress shoes with black socks. During Specialist Kritch matches or training, Amelia wears the Kritch uniform, which is made of a short-sleeved blue shirt, black shorts and soccer shoes, along with socks with blue and black horizontal stripes. Personality Amelia can be quite friendly, and is often the first student to talk to the freshmen at the start of every year. She is extremely popular at the school for being one of the most prodigious and intelligent students, and mainly because she is making trades with her peers all the time. Amelia is said to possess at least basic information in all students of the school, even the new ones, most of the time knowing much more than the other students and even teachers; she sells this info to the other students whenever they need it. Apart from information, Amelia also sells items to other students. Some of those items are light contraband, like some electronic devices (such as bugs that she can also set in places by a higher price), and an excess of external food. However, she does know limits and is not willing to do anything that could put people's lives or health at risk, such as revealing too much personal information or selling weapons or drugs. Amelia also knows how to deal with all kinds of technology and even knows how to hack a device by the right place. She also knows lockpicking techniques. Due to her services, Amelia has earned herself a small fortune throughout her short school years. Normally, when talking to people, she is straight to the point and blunt, but not rude, as she respects her clients. During a job, she is very serious. Trivia * Amelia and Fergus have a rivalry, with Amelia seeing him as burden to her job, referring to him as "old creepy janitor", and Fergus seeing her as a burden to his job, referring to her as an "errant whippersnapper". Amelia has, in the past, made several attempts to steal or copy Fergus' school map and his master keys, but has failed, and he wasn't able to gather enough evidence to suspend or expel her. * Ms Writing Wooman says this about the crimes Amelia has committed: "Shoplifting, vandalism, piracy, and more shoplifting. All easy crimes, though she was able to gain a lot with them". This is a reference to a scene the game ''Night in the Woods ''where Bea and Mae are shoplifting, Bea asks Mae what other crimes she has done and Mae replies with "Shoplifting. Vandalism. Piracy. Shoplifting again now. Anyway I just do the easy crimes". * Amelia's favorite games to play are Truth or Dare and Two Truths and a Lie.